A Wish For Luck
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Koryu runs into a certain pink haired baka on the streets and decides playing with him is more fun then bothering Kohaku. However his plans are ruined when Kohaku gets an assignment that forces her to leave Shuichiro and instead watch over Yuki. x-over
1. Default Chapter

T: A Wish for Luck  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Wish.  
  
Notes: Shuichiro is the first one, not the second one!!! If anyone is OOC please let me know!!!  
  
Warning: May contain spoilers for Wish. ~*Teaser Chapter*~  
  
Part 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel Kohaku was up as was her morning practice, watering Shuichiro's garden. The birds were singing as she sung and danced happily. The water fell around her body and made little rainbows through the air. Kohaku was happy, as happy as she could ever remember being.  
  
"Bah." A small thing said as he watched her. Kohaku had woken him up again! The small thing in question was Koryu, a devil, and seeing as it was day time, he was in his Chibi form. While right now he was short and fat, with cute little wings, at night he would turn into a gorgeous male, normal height, with dark black hair and beautiful black wings. well he always had the black hair and black wings, they just grew at night (the wings not the hair).  
  
Meanwhile Kohaku was a tall blond haired female looking creature. At night she would shrink and become a small cubby blond with little wings.  
  
The whole shrinking thing was due to the fact that angels got their light from the sun, while devils got theirs from the moon. With out the light, they went into 'energy saving mode'.  
  
"Hmmm?" A black and white cat muttered.  
  
Koryu had woken up the two black and white 'cats' next him when he had 'bahed'. These two cats were really, Ruri and Hari, two servants of Koryu. At night they would take on the bodies of what appeared to be human females.  
  
"Oh you're awake." Hisui, an ex-angel master who had fallen in love with the son of Satan said as soon as she noticed the cat. Hisui now lived in Shuichiro's house with her still lover, Kokuyo (the son of Satan). Both Hisui and Kokuyo remained large during the day due to their power (or the fact that they had mastered their spells). Both Shuichiro and Kokuyo had pricing gazes, and seemed to be almost related to each other. This could of course not be the case since Shuichiro was human.  
  
Ruri and Hari left the spot and the porch and walked inside, where they knew breakfast would be waiting. Koryu followed a second later. Kohaku meanwhile continued to stay outside and take care of the plants. Angels were forbidden from taking a life or eating anything that may have been alive. The only thing they could have is warm milk. Hisui however, ate a normal meal since she was no longer bound by the rules of heaven.  
  
"That annoying crybaby woke me up again." Koryu said as he sat down to eat.  
  
Everyone ignored the chibi devil.  
  
***  
  
Several hours later, and hundreds of rants from Koryu, the sun was beginning to set. Kohaku noticed the change and went into Shuichiro's house, where she knew she would be safe. Kohaku had met her human friend when she had been stuck in a tree one night as a crow sent by Koryu had attacked her. Shuichiro had chased the crow away and taken the then little angel down from the tree. Once introductions were over, Kohaku had gone with him because she owed him a wish. He however had told her there was nothing she could do for him. That was one of the reasons she was living with him now, the other and truer reason would become known to her at a later time.  
  
Koryu lived at Shuichiro's occasionally so he could harass Kohaku more.  
  
The sun set and Kohaku was covered in a white light as she made the metamorphosis into her small form. Koryu was surrounded with a light of a darker shade as he changed into his adult form. The two cats also turned into their humanoid female form.  
  
Koryu walked across the grass, flipping his hair over his shoulder and smiled at the small angel.  
  
"You're lucky tonight, I'm leaving you alone to take care of other business." He told Kohaku.  
  
"What is it Master Koryu?" Ruri asked.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about my kitties." He told the two cat-girls who had walked up to him.  
  
"Aww he's going to leave us alone and have all the fun by himself." Hari complained.  
  
Koryu didn't reply to his cats and spread his long, silky black wings and flew off into the night sky.  
  
*  
  
"I wonder what he has planned?" Kokuyo wondered as he watched the other devil fly off.  
  
"At least he's not bothering Kohaku." Hisui said as she watched Shuichiro carrying in her ex-student.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Well that's the first chapter; Gravitation will be in the second chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
It was sunset and a Shindou Shuichi was sitting in one of the conference rooms at NG records. He didn't want to be there, he really didn't. Right now he could be home with Yuki, his Yuki, but no K wanted to have a meeting. Granted this meeting was important, it was about their new CD, but still that could wait.  
  
Shuichi was the pink haired singer of an up and rising band called Bad Luck. Shuichi had wanted to be just like his idol, Sakuma Ryuichi, but now he wanted to pass Ryuichi.   
  
Sitting next to him, another older teenage male was Nakano Hiroshi, or Hiro. Hiro had long brown hair and played the guitar in Bad Luck. He was also dating Yuki's ex-fiancée that Yuki had dumped for Shuichi.  
  
Sitting across the table was Fujisaki Suguru. He had short black hair and was on the keyboards. He also did the mixing for the songs. Suguru was not one of the original members of Bad Luck, since the band had just started out with just Shuichi and Hiro.  
  
Seguchi Tohma, a blond of average height entered the room. Suguru was his cousin. However right now Tohma wasn't concerned with family ties, Bad Luck had a CD due out shortly and once again Shuichi had writer's block. Everyone knew Shuichi's foolish promise that he could write all of the songs for the Bad Luck's CDs was still remembered by the public. In fact that had been one of the biggest questions they had been asking NG productions. Tohma had skillfully avoided any questions as to if Shuichi would really be writing the songs or if the roamers he wasn't, were true. He had a strange feeling ASK or at least Taki had been spreading large amounts of the roamers.   
  
Shuichi glanced once at Tohma as he had entered and then put his head on the table. He had been trying to come up with ideas, it wasn't his fault he couldn't think of anything.  
  
Hiro sighed as Tohma took a seat.  
  
"Anything?" Tohma asked.  
  
"Nothing." Suguru told him.  
  
Shuichi didn't even look up.  
  
K (Crawd Winchester) was heard at the back of the room drawing his gun, other then that silence descended upon the room. K had somewhat long blond hair and was currently the manager for Bad Luck. He was also an American who occasionally threw out comments in English, not that Hiro, Shuichi, or Suguru understood what he said. K was never far from his gun which he was quick to draw to threaten anyone with, even though he had only once fired it.  
  
"Can I go home?" Shuichi suddenly asked.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Manager (Sakano), who had been in the room the whole time and was simply unnoticed, asked. Sakano tended to over do things and was working on getting an ulcer. Shuichi's antics tended to drive the man into all out panic mode which would sometimes include fainting. His over reactions where one reason Touma had assigned K to work with the band.  
  
"To rest." Shuichi answered.  
  
Tohma was clearly debating on it for a moment. "Fine. Just be on time tomorrow." he said.  
  
Shuichi and Hiro looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Sleep may help him to write." Tohma explained. He then got up from his seat at the table and left the room without glancing at anyone or saying anything else, a sign that the meeting was over.  
  
Shuichi and everyone else in the room stood after a moments hesitation and left.  
  
Shuichi left NG records and found it as night. 'Great, Yuki's going to be mad.' He thought to himself. He slowly began his walk home, never once looking over his shoulder. Had he, he may have noticed he was being followed.  
  
****~~~***  
  
A/N: The first chapter was posted in CLAMP, and now as you can see it's in Gravitation. The next chapter will have it moved to Crossover, so look for it there, or bookmark it if you like this story.  
  
Action begins in the next chapter, the first two where just to set it up incase someone hadn't seen the other show. And the chapters will be getting longer now. 


End file.
